FDSR Case Log 17
by PCJT08
Summary: A recounted and annotated official (now classified) document of the United States of America that reports on the death of [REDACTED]. (JOJOLION SPOILERS)
1. FDSR Case Log 17

The following is a paraphrased and annotated recounting of one of the early case logs reported by agents of the Federal Department of Supernatural Research, a largely unmentioned and supposedly inactive division of the United States originally founded in 1889 by the 23rd POTUS, Funny Valentine. Though it was momentarily made available to the public through the Freedom of Information Act, later rulings declared all FDRS documents and other miscellaneous contents that were made available to the public were subject to complete redaction and restriction from civilian access. The author of this paraphrasal wishes to remain anonymous, believing that their recount of the original document is identical enough to be subject to a myriad of punishments, including federal prosecution. The author also includes personal notes made under the influence of strongly supported and all-but-confirmed theories of what transpired and who was involved. They upload this to the free internet in the hopes that similar information will one day become free and open to all again.

FEDERAL DEPARTMENT OF SUPERNATURAL RESEARCH

REPORT MADE AT: NEW YORK, NEW YORK

DATE WHICH MADE: 12/16/1901

PERIOD FOR WHICH MADE: 9/9/1901 - 11/11/1901

REPORT MADE BY: **[REDACTED] **(Author Note: It is believed that the report was originally made by FDSR Agent S. Nicks, known for being the first female member of the organization.)

TITLE: Report on theft of **[REDACTED]** (AN: Supposedly a supernatural body that granted unexplainable effects, locked in one of the tightest security vaults in New York, NY) and suspect **[REDACTED]** (AN: Undoubtedly jockey Johnny Joestar, one of the lead racers in the Steel Ball Run race.)

FILE NO.: 012-017

PURPOSE: (1) To open official investigation into the theft of **[REDACTED]** (AN: Supernatural body as suggested earlier, further redacted allusions will be replaced with a note). (2) To resolve official investigation into _(supernatural body)_ and return the official property to the United States. (3) To locate suspect, **[REDACTED]** (AN: Johnny Joestar, further allusions will be replaced with a note), and bring them into custody.

BACKGROUND: It was originally reported at 10:47 AM on 9/9/1901 that the New York office of the SDRS's underground containment vaults were broken and the contents of Vault No. 2204, being _(supernatural body)_, were stolen in their entirety. It is probable that its contents were stolen by _(Joestar)_. As of the writing of this document, it is believed that the culprit was assisted in bypassing all security measures with the help of **[REDACTED]** (AN: Believed to be business mogul Stephen Steel. While Joestar and Steel had a professional connection, one being a racer and the other providing the primary funding for the Steel Ball Run race, it is unclear why Steel would assist Joestar.) and their foundation, however, there is yet to be provided sufficient enough proof to seek lawful apprehension or prosecution. All vault security suspected of being involved with the theft have been suspended and are currently pending internal investigation. Expanded details explaining how _(__Joestar)_ was able to secure the stolen item require further investigation.

_(Joestar)_ immediately escaped on a commercial passenger frigate bound for Algeciras, Spain. Dispatched agents were unsuccessful in attempting to stop the ship's departure, and a spontaneous task force was established to follow the next boat for Spain, which would depart four days from the date of theft. Task force members **[REDACTED] **reached Algerciras two and a half weeks since the date of the original theft, but were unsuccessful in investigating _(Joestar's)_ further whereabouts.

Upon further investigation, it was discovered that _(__Joestar__)_ had relocated to Morioh, Japan with their family sometime in late 1900. This discovery was made in mid-October, a month since the date of the original theft. An elite task force was assigned to retrieve_ (supernatural body) _and _(Joestar)_. Task force members **[REDACTED]** (AN: likely Agent Nicks herself, along with two agents that were formerly members of Funny Valentine's personal secret service, L. Buckingham and M. Fleetwood.) traveled from New York, New York to Los Angeles, California, sailed to Tokyo, Japan, and arrived in Morioh, Japan on 11/10/1901.

The next day, 11/11/1901, _(Joestar)_ was located, deceased, in the middle of a town road, next to _(supernatural body)_, a young child, and horse, both assumedly his own. A quick, non-official autopsy was performed by on-site task members. This autopsy deduced the cause of death to be **[REDACTED]**, likely in an attempt to **[REDACTED]**. (AN: It's highly debated what exactly caused Joestar's death, but a later autopsy that found that he had a bullet hole that went from the top through the bottom of his skull. However, no gun was located at the scene of his death, no evidence of gun discharge was found, and he had no traces of gunpowder or other related residue in or on his body. This has led to the popular theory that he killed himself with a supernatural ability of his own, which FDSR Case Log #2, or File No. 001-002 suggested he had. Unfortunately, no one knows for certain why he killed himself, or why he had his child, horse, or the supernatural body with him when he did. Of course there are many theories, but I could not find any refutable enough for a good explanation.)

**[REDACTED]. **(AN: A large section here is redacted, probably detailing the cover up of Joestar's death. While the bullet hole through the skull was the likely cause of death, Joestar was found crushed under a boulder that fell during a nearby rockslide, and the official autopsy reported that the object is what killed him by means of blunt force trauma. Considering the mysterious circumstances of his true death and the fact that FDSR agents were on the scene, they probably created the guise of death-by-nature to avoid further investigations by foreign parties. It should also be noted that while Joestar's son was present during his death and the cover up, he was unable to recount any of the events of that day due to emotional trauma.)

Afterwards, agents were successful in retrieving _(supernatural body)_ and immediately left the area with it in possession as local Morioh law enforcement entered the scene. While agents were momentarily stopped for questioning, they were immediately let go after **[REDACTED]**. (AN: They probably detail, in jargon, how they flashed their government badges in order to be completely omitted from any report or suspicion. A small police force in a rural Japanese village would likely either not want to be bothered enough to investigate into a major American federal institution, or they were intimidated by their presence enough to forget they were even there.) Agents departed from Japan shortly afterward and returned to America on 12/15/1901.

OBSERVATION: _(Supernatural body)_ has been returned to the United States of America's and the FDSR's custody as of 12/15/1901. _(Joestar) _is confirmed deceased. Further investigation pending on **[REDACTED]**. (AN: Stephen Steel, FDSR security, Joestar's wife, and his son.)

RECOMMENDATION: Continue investigations into **[REDACTED]**. (AN: Again, Stephen Steel, FDSR security, Joestar's wife, and his son.) Relocate _(__supernatural body)_ to a different holding facility, with extra security measures. Pen formal letter to Morioh law enforcement to discourage suspicion of _(Joestar's)_ spouse. (AN: They did this in hopes to remove any further investigation into Joestar's death.)

(AN: This is the end of the official document. Remember that your voice can be heard. Please consider supporting the redeclassification of these documents. Transparency is needed now more than ever. Stand proud, everyone, and god bless America.)


	2. The True Author's Note

This was a different kind of fan fiction, I suppose. I thought it would be a fun exercise to write something you would find in that world. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
